Wish upon a digimon
by Pikapixie The Demigod
Summary: 'I wish.' Two simple words send poor charlotte spiraling headfirst into the dangerous digi-world. As the group battles for the way back home, charlotte faces the age old battle of the head against the heart. will she succeed? Or will Charlotte realize that what she truly wanted all along may not have been what she thought it was?
1. Two words, a digi-world of trouble

**hiiii! It's probably a bad idea to be making yet another story, but it started nagging at me, so im going to post the first chapter and see how it goes.**

**Okay: after doing an all nighter and watching the entire season one on youtube, i realized that the story would only be like 10 chapters long and irrelivant if i started it where i did, so i rewrote it. starting about in the middle of episode 7.**

**the story is probably going to be a little different from the actual series, Ill do the best i can, but if it's wrong, sorry. its gotta be original anyway, right? oh, digimon themselves aren't going to be the main focus, so if they aren't mentioned in a chapter, theyre still there, just they didn't say anything. charlie has brown, curly hair down to her shoulders and green eyes.**

Charlie's pov

I rummaged through the fridge, grabbing an orange Fanta and dropping my backpack on the dining room table. I popped it open and headed towards my bedroom, closing the door behind me with my foot. I flopped down on my bed and picked up the remote.

School had been rough today. The teachers didn't understand me at all. They think I'm just an irresponsible problem child that won't pay attention. It's not _my _fault that they're so boring and it's more interesting to daydream. I had three missing assignments, and had about three thousand pages of homework to do, which I couldn't blow off because I had C's and D's in most of my classes.

But it was Friday, so I had all weekend to do that stuff. Right now I just wanted to watch the four hour Digimon marathon. I switched on the tv across from my bed.

**_~Digimon, digital monsters, Digimon are the champions!~_**

I relaxed against the headboard and sipped my soda.

_**~"No! Tai, It's too dangerous!" Matt argued. "We have to! It's got the best view of digiworld!" Tai yelled. They couldn't seem to decide on whether or not to climb Infinity mountain.~**_

I sighed. Anime people rocked, they didn't have any physical flaws or cracking voices. They looked so _cool. _Sometimes I wished I could look like an anime person. I picked up my Digimon plushie from under my pillow. "Hey, Chaymon, digivolve!"

Nothing.

I sighed again. The Digidestined had it good. They didn't have homework, angry teachers, or parents that ignored you. No, they spent their time fighting evil with their Digimon and saving the world.

Me? I was stuck with reality.

It would be so awesome to be one of the Digidestined. It's not like anyone would miss me.

_I wish.._

* * *

About three hours later, my eyes were drooping. I had finished my soda, and I knew I needed some caffeine if I was going to watch the rest of the marathon, but I didn't want to get up to get another one. I yawned.

Suddenly something smashed through my window, slamming into the tv and cutting off The newest battle. Glass rained down and I shrieked. Whatever had demolished my window dislodged itself from the tv, falling onto the carpet with a _THUD._

I crawled across my bed on my hands and knees and peeked over the edge. A small, electronic-looking device lay on the floor.

Suddenly, it started to glow with a purple light and float up towards me. Instinctivley, even though it had just crashed in from the sky and pulverized my tv and I probably shouldnt touch it, I reached out and grabbed it.

I brought it closer to my face, studying it. Why did it look so familiar? The tv sparked, and all at once I got it. _Holy-!_

It was a Digivice! _No way.._

I tried to recall what had happened in the first episode.

_Okay, so first, the weather went out of control and it started snowing.._

My tv suddenly switched on, convieniently set to the weather channel. _**~"All over florida, outbreaks of snowstorms and below freezing temperatures were reported. The reason why is currently unknown." The reporter said, bored. "Now on to other news.."~**_

It fizzled and the broken screen went blank. Something cold landed on the back of my hand. I looked up to see tiny fluffballs of snow blowing harshly through my broken window.

_And then they got their Digivices..._

I looked down at the device in the palm of my hand.

_And then.._

My eyes flew open. I scrambled out of bed and grabbed my crossbody, hurriedly stuffing random supplies from around the room into it. Lighter, box of cookies, pocketknife, bandages that I probably should have used for my sprained ankle, advil, a chocolate bar, brush. I closed it and quickly slid on my jacket, slung my purse over my head, then ran out of the room. I dashed towards the front door and flung it open.

When I thought back on it, I couldn't remember exactly what kind of sound I made. I think it was a cross between a squeak and a hiccup.

A huge, roaring tsunami was rushing towards my house.

"Oh, crap."

It slammed into me, and I was sucked up towards the top of the wave with the swirling currents. I tumbled around and around and upside down and sideways until I had no idea which way was up and which way was down.

"Waaah!" I screamed impossibly. Somehow, I didn't drown. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Hello?" a voice asked. "Hey, are you okay?" I moaned and opened my eyes, squinting against the harsh sunlight. It was so cold.

"Oh, you're awake." My eyes focused on the figure hovering over me. Blond hair and blue eyes, with a green top.

_No, no, no, no, no.._

"Are you alright? That was some fall. tumbled right out of the sky, almost knocked me out, too." The smooth voice commented.

"Nyah," I coughed and sat up, rubbing my eyes and looking again. Yep, it was him.

_"Matt?" _I asked incredulously. Matt blinked.

"How'd you know my name?" He asked, surprised.

"Hey, Matt, where'd you go?" a child's voice called.

"Over here, T.k!" Matt yelled. I buried my face in my hands.

"Hey, T.k, wait for me!" A girl cried.

"Oh, sorry, Mimi!"

"Matt? Mimi? Guys?" someone shouted. I peeked through my fingers to confirm what I already knew- Sora and Tai were coming out of the woods.

"Oh, no. Oh, no." I moaned, pulling my knees up and rocking back and forth.

"Hey! Who's that?" Izzy asked.

"I don't like this, not one bit," Joe whined nervously, pushing up his glasses.

"I can't be in the digiworld! No way in heck!" By now everyone -most of the flipping _Digidestined_- were surrounding Matt and I, staring at me curiously. But where was Kari? Wasn't she a digidestined, too? Just which episode was I in, exactly?

_Oh, great. 'Which episode am I in?' I'm looney!_

"How do you already know this is the digiworld? None of us knew that when we first tumbled in." Tai stated.

"You're-I'm.. cartoon, no.. meateor-wave- snow, in florida.. tv.. _Digimon!" _I cried. They stared at me.

"Is she okay?" I heard T.k whisper.

"Ssh, T.k," Matt said quietly, looking at me uncertainly. Then, louder, said, "Maybe we should take her back to the cave. It's cold out here." He reached for my arm and gently took hold of my wrist.

He was touching me! That meant this was real!

"You.. touch.. feel! Real, dream-Not- This is _real,_" I babbled. I stared at the hand holding my wrist.

Then, with horror, I looked at my own hand. _Oh no.. _It was anime.

I was anime!

I would like to say that I sucked it up and told the Digidestined what had happened. But, honestly?

I passed out.

_DIGIMONDIGIMON_

"Ugh.." I mumbled. I opened my eyes. It was dark. I was propped up in a sitting position against a cold, hard surface. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand.

_Okay, _I thought reasonably. _I'm in the Digiworld with no idea how to get home. No reason to panic._

_Yeah, right._

I laughed. I was in the digiworld! "All I need now is a-"

"Hello!" A high- pitched voice cried. "Hello, hello, Charlotte!"

I grimaced and looked down. A small blue ball with green feet and a tuft of orange hair and yellow eyes was jumping excitedly. I looked at it closley. It was a little bigger, but..

"No way. Chaymon?" My digimon plush was an actual, existing digital monster. Joy.

"Yes! Chaymon, at your service! Charlotte, I'm so glad your here!"

"Charlie, please," I sighed. I looked down and realized I still had my bag on. I opened the flap and rummaged around for my box of cookies and ripped it open, shoving one in my mouth. In hindsight, it had been a really good idea to pack as soon as I realized what was going on.

Chaymon looked exactly like my homemade plush! I guess when I envisioned the 'perfect parter' some weird force helped me see her.

_I knew my sewing wasn't that good.._

I nibbled on another cookie. I fed one to Chaymon, who jumped into my lap happily. I laughed.

"Hey, you're awake. Again. Please don't pass out." I turned. Matt stood a few feet away, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Mmph," I said with a mouthful of cookie. Matt smirked and walked over, sitting crisscross on the ground next to me, leaning back on the wall. I swallowed. "You want one?" I held out the box.

"No, thanks." I shrugged and put the box down beside me.

"So, do you have one of those weird devices?" he asked. I glanced at my belt, where the digivice was just barely peeking out from under my shirt.

"Yup."

"And a digimon partner?" I laughed and motioned to Chaymon, who had fallen asleep on my lap.

"Well, duh."

"Tidal wave?" He guessed. I nodded.

"Yessir."

"Sounds like another human from our world," He said. 'Hey, maybe why'll your here, you can help us."

I shifted uncomfortably. "Look, I'm not from here. I _can't _help you."

"What's your name, then?" Matt asked abruptly. I blinked.

"Uh, Charlie." I said awkwardly. He raised an eyebrow.

"A girl named Charlie? That's a first." He said.

"Oh, well, my names actually Charlotte, but please don't call me that." He nodded.

"Charlie. Right. Well, Charlie, none of us are from here." I shook my head and frowned.

"No, I mean I'm _really _not from here. Not the digiworld, and not your Earth. You see, back where I come from, you guys are actually my favorite tv show..."

* * *

_**A few hours later..**_

"-so you see, I'm not supposed to be here." I finished. Matt looked at me for a few seconds, absorbing this new information.

"So you have one of those electronic things." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes..?" I said uncertainly, not quite sure where he was going with this.

"And a digimon."

"Well, yeah."

"And the wave got you."

"Yes."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So I'd say that it doesn't matter If you're from here or not. The point is that you _are _here, Charlie. Even if it is weird that you watch us.."

I looked away, through the mouth of the cave at the sky. The stars twinkled brightly in the night. _The same constellations as my world.._

I pulled my knees up to my chin. "Maybe so," I said. "Maybe I am supposed to be here. But," I said quietly.

"But.. How am I supposed to get back home?" The question hung heavily in the air. For a while, neither of us spoke.

"I.. I don't know," Matt said finally, looking down. "We don't even know how to get back to _our_ world."

We sat in silence for a while after that.

_That's the million dollar question, isn't it? _I thought, sighing.

"So, where are the others?" I asked.

"Most of them are out looking for food. Tai is God knows where, probably exploring that stupid mountain no matter what i said." He huffed.

I nodded awkwardly. "Um, so I'm guessing you guys fought over whether or not we're climbing Infinity mountain?"

A beat of silence. Then,

"How the- Oh. Watched that one, huh? Can you tell us what happens?" He said wryly.

"Actually, I can! I've seen every single-" I gasped.

_Pulse. _I swayed.

"Hey!" Matt said, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

_Pulse. Pulse._

My vision flashed and blurred. There was this pulsing feeling in my chest. "Oh, good, Joe's back! Hey, Joe, you know doctor stuff, right?" I heard Matt call, but it was oh-so-quiet and far away and I couldn't hear and I couldn't see and _Help, my head hurts! _I cried out and grabbed my forehead.

_Shriiiik! _

A flash of light engulfed my vision briefly and I whimpered. But then it died away, and I blinked the spots away. Joe was in front of me, one hand holding up my eyelid -_Didn't I grab my head? Oh well_- and both he and Matt were looking at me worriedly, Gabumon and Gomamon beside them.

"-you hear me?" Joe was saying.

"Oh.. yeah. Yeah, I'm okay now." I mumbled. _What was that all about?_

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Okay. But if you start to feel sick again, let me know right away." He pushed up his glasses again.

"Uh, right. Sure, okay." Joe still looked uncertain, but he walked away and laid down to sleep on the floor, near the entrance of the cave. Gomamon soon followed.

"What was that?" Matt asked. _Yeah, wouldn't you like to know.. join the club._

"I.. have no idea."

"Oh, well, if your okay now.."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"...Then what were you saying? something about seeing every single..?" Matt trailed off.

"Oh, right! As I was saying, I've seen every single episode of Digimon there is!" I smiled brightly, then frowned.

"That's.. weird. Suddenly I can't remember anything past you guys fighting." I wracked my brain, but came up empty.

_Why can't I remember?! I've seen every episode, like, seven times!_

But strangely enough, it was true.

"Lose your memory? What's my name?" Matt asked, and I shook my head.

"No, not exactly.. but for whatever reason I can't remember a single episode after I got transported to Digiworld!"

He shrugged, but I could tell he was disapointed.

"Sorry, Matt, I wish I could tell you.." I apologized.

"Oh, no," He said, pink dusting over his cheeks. "No, that's not your fault."

There was a lull in the conversation, and we sat quietly for a while.

_How do we get back? _I thought_. __How do I get back? Can we get back? _

_Is it even possible?_

A soft melody filled the air. I looked sideways to see Matt with his trademark harmonica. The sound was so much richer and peaceful now then it ever was on the show. I sighed, suddenly exhausted.

I relaxed against the tree. "Thats a pretty sound," I mumbled sleepily. Matt smiled softly against the harmonica. The music drifted through me, soothing and steady.

_Whatever happens, I'll be fine. I always wanted to be in this world, didn't I? What was my exact thought again? _

_'I wish.' __Guess I'll have to make the most of it.._

At least I don't have homework.

**so? Good? bad? should i continue?**

**review!**


	2. Ikkaukumon's harpoon torpedo

**okay, so ive realized it takes pretty long to listen to, type out, and slightly change the original dialogue, so bear with me on this story. if you like pokemon or percy jackson, though , you can read my other stories. **

_Ikkaukumon's harpoon torpedo_

"I'll do it." A voice said.

"Hmm?" I murmured sleepily. I shifted and opened my eyes. I was lying on the stone floor next to Matt. I saw Joe walking out of the cave. Even if I can't remember Digimon, I got the feeling he wasn't supposed to be leaving.

I got to my feet and made my way to the cave opening, peering out. Joe was walking up the path toward infinity mountain! I looked back over my shoulder. Everybody else was sleeping, and I didn't really want to wake them up for this. He could just be going to the bathroom, for all I know.

I followed him anyways. I had just taken a couple of steps away when I heard,

"Hey! Charlie, where are you going?"

"Shh, Chaymon," I whispered. "Joe went off somewhere and I'm just going to make sure he isn't being stupid for once."

"Shouldn't we wake up the others?"

"No, let them sleep. I'll be right back."

"What? No, I'm coming with you!" Chaymon protested. I sighed.

"Okay, fine, just hurry. I don't want to lose him."

Chaymon bounced into my arms. "Okay, lets go. Just be quiet, Chaymon."

"Aye aye, captain!" I walked forward, being careful not to accidentialy step on a rock or a stick or something. Suddenly I heard voices up ahead.

"Whoa there! What are you up to, Joe?" Gomamon. "Joe, you're not gonna climb that mountain by yourself, are ya?"

I darted behind a rock, peeking around the edge. Joe and Gomomon stood a few feet away.

"Gomamon?" Joe asked.

"Yep. Forgotten me already?"

"Why don't you go get some sleep?" Joe suggested. So he _was _going to try and climb the mountain! He was trying to give Gomomon the slip.

"Not happening," Gomamon said seriously. He wasn't buying it.

"Yes it is," Joe said. I almost laughed. Joe didn't sound like he was made for giving orders.

Gomamon turned his head smugly. "I don't think so."

Joe humphed and started to walk away. Gomamon followed. Joe turned his head, irritated.

"You're not going! So quit following me around!" Joe snapped.

"I'm not. You see, I have some buisness to take care of up there. Everything doesn't revolve around you." Gomamon said.

_Yeah, right, _I thought. _Buisness on infinity mountain? No way Joe's gonna fall for that. He's too smart._

"Fine," Joe said, annoyed. He turned to walk away and Gomamon followed.

_Or maybe not._

"Sometimes you just got to trick 'em." Gomamon said out loud, though I doubt he meant to.

"Did you just say something?" Joe asked.

"Uh, yeah. Nice night for a walk." He said quickly. I crept out from behind the rock and followed quietly. Joe looked at Gomamon.

"You're nuts," He observed.

"What's so bad about that?" Gomamon asked. "I sure have more fun." He said. Joe just looked away.

"Hmm."

I realized after a while that Joe didn't have a very good sense of hearing. I could walk almost right behind him and he didn't even notice. I just moved to the side when he looked behind him. Though, I had a sneaking suspicion that Gomamon knew I was there and just wasn't saying anything.

We walked for a long time, with only the sound of crickets to keep us company. Now is one of those times where you wish you'd tried harder in gym class. I was out of breath, and there was still a lot more mountain to climb. Joe was puffing, too.

"Infinity mountain is a lot bigger that I thought it was," Joe panted.

_No, _I wanted to say. _You think?_

"Are you ready to quit? We can turn around." Gomomon suggested.

_No, please don't turn around, _I prayed. It would be hard to explain why I'd been following them for mon knows how long, and I didn't feel like turning around after climbing half of the freaking mountain.

"Of course not," Joe said, then stumbled. "Oof!"

"I can give you a hand," Gomamon offered, struggling to clinb a ledge on the trail. He grunted and huffed.

Joe turned, and I startled and turned with him quickly, keeping myself to his back. He didn't see me.

"Hm? Hand? Oh. You call that a hand?" He questioned.

Gomamon looked at him indignantly. "Watch it!" He warned. Joe waved his hand and smiled.

"I was kidding! Lighten up."

Gomamon looked surprised. "Wah?"

"What's wrong?" Joe asked, confused.

"I think you actually have a sense of humor!" Gomamon exclaimed. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"What?" Joe asked cluelessly.

Gomamon looked down."Well, maybe not," He said. He looked right at me and winked before continuing on. "Well, lets go."

Joe turned around again and I turned quickly. He jumped a small river, and Gomomon followed. I hopped across, still holding Chaymon.

We crossed a log over a precarilously high trench. I gulped. I didn't like heights much.

_You're climbing a mountain, stupid, _I scolded myself. _Of course you're going to be up high! _I still think I turned green. I sighed with relief when we stepped off. Next we walked into a cave. Water dripped, but that didn't bother me much. Then, back to heights. We walked on a ledge with our backs to the wall. I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Don't look down, _I told myself. I looked anyways. This high, I couldn't see the bottom clearly. The world swayed and I gulped. I prayed I wouldn't fall.

What is it my mother's always talking about? Positive attraction? What you focus on is what you get. I could almost hear her._ "Don't think about falling off the ledge, Charlie. Think about how happy you'll be when you get to the top!" _I would have laughed if I hadn't been so terrified.

_Mom, _I thought sadly. I had always thought the constant Matthew Ferry playing in the backround was annoying, but now I wished more than ever I could hear it.

We climbed up a vertical wall. "Yikes," Joe grunted as he pulled himself up.

"I could use a lift!" Gomamon cried. Joe hauled him up over the ledge. I scrabbled up and sort of jumped, grabbing the edge and pulling myself up. Chaymon was gripping my shoulders with her feet, kind of like a bird.

"Thanks," Gomamon puffed.

"I'm ready to take a rest." Joe said as I collapsed onto my knees behind him. I figured now was as good a time as any to show myself.

"Well, it looks to me like we're halfway there." I said loudly. Joe started and turned around.

"Charlie! Uh, hi. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing." I panted.

"Right. Forget I asked."

The ground started shaking. The world shook and the ground swayed.

"Ahh!" I cired.

"What is that?" Joe exclaimed.

"Earthquake?" Gomamon guessed.

"Y-you don't think this mountain is a.. volcano!" He cried.

"Always being positive, huh, Joe?" I shouted. Trees shook and the rocks split open. Black gears flew everywhere.

"Look up there!" Joe yelled.

"Well, we aren't going to look down! Those are pretty hard to miss!" I said.

"The black gears!" Gomamon said.

Why does everybody always state the obvious? "No, it's the pink flowers," I muttered.

"They're coming from the top of the mountain!" Joe stated. It was true. There were so many of them!

"I guess there's no running away this time. Lets go!" Joe said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Mm-hm!" Gomamon said.

The sun rose and I realized the black gears were gone.

"I'm sure I saw them up here," Joe said. "Where could they have gone?"

I still remembered the first six episodes, and trust me, that was enough to know that black gears were seriously bad news.

"I sincerely hope not into a Digimon," I said nervously. "Particularly a strong one that could possibly kill us."

Joe gulped and Gomamon nodded in agreement.

"Would it be to much to hope they disappeared all together?" Gomamon said hopefully.

"Probably," I said.

"We'll have to climb up there and see." Joe said.

"Well, we're already heading up there, right? So it's on the way." I pointed out.

We started up when suddenly Gomamon tensed. "Huh?" He said. "That sound. Way up there."

We squinted up at the sun. A figure shimmered into view. It looked kind of like a.. pegasus? Well, if pegasai wore metal masks like a robot.

"Oh, thats just great," Joe sighed. "A flying horse wearing a mask. That can't be good."

"That's not your everyday flying horse, Joe," Gomamon said.

"What, because it's normal to see flying horses?" I grumbled. Gomamon ignored me.

"That's Unimon. He's a wise old Digimon. I never knew he lived in these mountains. He's not much of a talker."

"Unimon? Like, unicorn-mon?" I asked.

"Hide!" Joe said urgently.

"But Unimon's very gentle, we don't have to hide from him." Gomamon protested.

"Your information hasn't always been reliable," Joe pointed out.

"Cold but true," Gomomon said. We hid in a little crevice in the mountain.

"He must be coming down to have a drink," Joe observed.

Unimon flapped his wings once, twice, then landed gracefully by the waters edge. He lapped at it.

"I guess that's his watering hole." I said.

"You see, I told you he was a nice digimon." Gomamon said. "He wouldn't hurt a fly." He assured us.

"Yeah, sure," I said. "But we're not flies." I had a bad feeling about this.

"Whoa, what a beautiful looking horse." Joe said. I frowned.

"Is anybody listening to me? We shouldn't show ourselves. This counts as a strong digimon that could possibly kill us!" I warned. Gomamon jumped out of the crevice and looked at Joe.

"Maybe Unimon could tell us what we need to know. Then we could go back to our friends!" He started for Unimon.

"No, don't!" I protested.

"Gomamon!" Joe said and stepped out of the crevice after him.

"I have a really bad feeling about this-" I had a weird sense of deja vu. Like I knew what was about to happen, but couldn't recall it. Have you ever had a dream, then couldn't for the life of you remember what happened even though you remember but at the same time don't? Thats what it felt like, if it makes any sense.

"Hello Unimon, it's me, Gomamon!" Unimon's ear flicked.

"Its been a long time since we-" Gomamon tried.

Unimons ears twitched again and he looked at the sky.

"Huh?" Gomamon said, and looked up as well. I stepped out of the crevice to see what they were looking at.

"What is it?" Joe asked. "Whats going on?"

"I hear something," Gomamon said. "Out there."

"Huh?" Joe said, looking around. "Where?"

"Somethings coming towards us. Can't you see, it Joe?"

"Oh no!" Joe said, shading his eyes. A black shape was flying towards us.

"Three guesses what that is," I sighed.

"It's a black gear!" Gomamon cried.

"You do know that was a rhetorical question, right?" I asked. Chaymon shifted nervously in my arms.

It spiraled towards Unimon and he looked right at it. It slammed into his back and Unimon bucked, baying in pain. He stood on his back legs like a stallion ad shook his head.

"Ahh," Gomamon whimpered.

"Gosh, think he's in trouble?" Joe asked. I glared at him.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"That was a really stupid question."

"Now's not the time!" Gomamon advised. "Look at his eyes! We're the ones that are in trouble!"

His eyes flashed purple and he screamed at us angrily. He stomped his hoof.

"For once I agree." Joe moaned.

"Hello, Gomamon," Unimon snarled, taking a few steps towards us. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Um, is that a trick question?" I said. Sunlight flashed in my eyes. _It's daytime, _I realized. _Somebody wake up and help us!_

* * *

Unimon blasted a hole in the rock above us. Rock bits and debris rained down.

"Ahh!" I cried, clutching Chaymon in my arms. We scattered, trying to avoid the rocks. Joe and Gomomon went one way, and me and Chaymon went the other. The cliff collapsed, and we were stuck on opposite ends of the hole. I looked over the edge of the hole and immediatly wished I hadn't. _Too high, _I thought with alarm. _They're trapped!_

Unimon flew up beside Joe. "Are you having a good time, dear guests?" Unimon taunted. "I'm in the mood for a game of _arieal attack!"_ He blasted the rocks ahead of Joe and Gomamon with an orb of blue energy. The wall exploded.

Gomomon stumbled, and Joe reached out to help him. "Be careful, Gomomon," Joe said.

"You're not thinking of leaving, are you?" Unimon said.

Joe and Gomamon looked back towards me and the hole Unimon had blasted in the ledge.

"Thats a perfectly safe route, if you're thinking of flying away." Unimon said. They looked back towards him grimly.

"Hey, ugly horse dude!" I yelled. "Why don't you go choke on oats!"

I had definitely caught his attention, but I was starting to wonder if that was such a good thing.

"I shall deal with you in a moment," He promised angrily, then looked back at Gomomon and Joe. He opened his mouth and I could see the energy building up.

"We need some help!" Joe cried.

_I have to do something! They're gonna get fried! _But there was nothing I could do. "Oh no! Joe! Gomomon!"

Blue energy grew and got brighter. Joe and Gomomon looked away, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

There was an explosion. I opened one eye.

"Scree!" Birdramon cried. She had slammed Unimon into the side of the mountain! Tai and Sora each clung to one of her legs. Tai shared his perch with Agumon.

"Birdramon!" Joe cried with relief.

"We've come to save you!" Tai called.

"Just in time, I'd say," Joe said, but he was smiling. Sora, Tai, and Agumon jumped down.

"Are you alright?" Sora called.

Unimon thrashed and disloged himself from the mountain. "Arieal attack!" He said wildly, shooting blindly. He hit Birdramon and she screamed, falling down from the ledge.

"Birdramon!" Sora yelled. she ran forward and slid down off the cliff.

Tai's digivice glowed. "Agumon, digivolve to-!" Agumon spun and changed forms. "Greymon!" He said in a deeper voice.

He reached towards Unimon, but Unimon flew away and slammed him into the rock.

"Greymon, are you gonna be all right?" Tai said in alarm.

"I'm stylin', dude." **(AN at least thats what i think he said..) **Greymon got up, but Unimon just knocked him back down. Greymon growled.

"Nova blast!" He shouted, shooting a ball of flame at Unimon. Unimon dodged it and shot another arieal attack. It blasted into Greymon, and the mountain shook.

"Greymon and Tai are in trouble!" Joe said. Unimon flew down towards Sora and Birdramon.

"Oh, no!" I shouted. "Joe, he's going after Sora!"

"Well what do we have here?" Unimon growled. "Another uninvited guest?"

Birdramon struggled to her feet and flew up high. "Meteor wing!" She said in a booming voice. She shot it at Unimon, but he Dodged and headbutted her dead-on. They both tumbled toward where Sora was standing, and broke the rock she was standing. Sora fell.

"Oh no, Sora!" Joe yelled. Unimon passed directly under him. "The gear!" Joe said. Unimon circled back and flew under Joe again.

Joe stood. "This is crazy!" He said, then jumped off the cliff and landed on Unimon's back. He grabbed the gear. "Come on, now," He said.

"Hang on!" Gomamon yelled.

"Yeah, Joe, don't fall!" I called.

"Oh no!" Joe said, tugging on the gear. "It won't budge!"

Unimon screamed and tried to buck Joe off.

"Ahhh!" Joe cried.

"Joe, stop! Don't try to be a hero!" Gomamon shouted.

"I know!" He looked at Gomamon. "But I just have to do this one thing!" He tried again to pull out the gear. "I'm not gonna stop untill it's done!"

Gomamon gasped. Unimon bucked and thrashed wildly, and Joe cried out in alarm.

"I have to think positive! I'm responsible! I've gotta do it!" But then Unimon kicked, and Joe fell.

"Ahh!" Joe screamed, falling through the air.

"Oh no!" Gomamon cried in alarm.

Gomamon closed his eyes. _"Jooooe!"_ He yelled. Then Joe's digivice started to glow.

"Gomamon, digivolve to-" He spun and changed into a giant furry seal looking thing. "Ikkaukumon!"

Joe fell.. and landed on Ikkaukumon's back. He climbed up to Ikkaukumon's head.

"Hold on tight, Joe, because we're going for a ride!" Ikkaukumon said. Ikkaukumon slammed into Unimon.

Unimon bellowed angrily. "Arieal attack!" I was really starting to hate those words.

"Harpoon torpedo!" Ikkaukumon thundered, and his horn blasted off his head like a rocket only to be replaced by another one. It blasted towards Unimon. It missed. Ikkaukumon fired horn after horn, but none of them hit.

"It missed him!" Joe said, and I sighed. "He's much too fast for us!"

But then the horns split open, and inside were actual rockets that turned and exploded on impact with Unimon. Unimon yelled and galloped up a wall. The black gear dislodged and fell to the ground, shattering and dissolving. Without a word, Unimon flew away.

"The gear just dissolved! Joe said happily, smiling ear to ear. "Yeah! You saved the day!"

"Hope I didn't shake you too much, Tai," Greymon said. Tai laughed.

"That was a really close call," Sora said from below.

"Yeah, _way _to close!" I said.

"Good job." Joe said to Ikkaukumon. "Thats what I call pulling it together."

~oOo~

"Wow, Joe," Tai said. "You were jamming out there. You're a pretty cool dude after all." He shook Joe's hand. We all stood together on the rocks, after we had finally all gotten up and down and hole sorted out. Gomamon, Agumon and Beeyomon were all back in rookie mode.

"Yeah, Joe, you were so awesome, you made it possible for Gomamon to digivolve!" Joe blushed.

"Pretty cool, Joe." I said. "_I _wouldn't have jumped onto Unimon's back."

"Uh.."

"Thats not why I did it." Gomamon said. We all looked at him. "It's because I'm such a nice guy and besides, Joe would've fallen on his head and thats why. I didn't have anything better to do anyway. Hey, if you don't believe me then put up you dukes and lets fight about it!"

Joe knelt down in front of Gomamon. He smiled. "Just chill, Gomamon. You're the best, and heroes dont have to fight."

"Um.. oh." Gomamon blushed. "Heroes?"

Joe took Gomamon's paw.

"Uh oh. Gomamon's embar-rassed!" Beeyomon sing-songed.

"No way! I'm no such thing!" Gomamon said defensivley. I laughed.

"Come on everyone, we're almost there." Tai said. We all looked at the mountain. "Lets go all the way to the top!"

~oOo~

"All right! I knew we could do it!" Tai said as we finally reached the peak. everybody went to the edge to go look down at the view, except for me.

"Yeah!"

"Cool!"

"Yeah, all right!" They all said at once. Then they all kind of frowned. I inched forward to see what was wrong.

We were on an island.

"Not much out there," Tai muttered.

"Thats it?" I said, shocked. "Digiworld is just an island?"

* * *

**Finally done! that took like five hours. *Checks clock* Uh, five and a half hours, actually.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Evil shows his face

**Hiii! Finally have time to update! yay! So, you want to know something that happened to me the other day that was super embarassing?**

**Charlie: No.**

**Me: Oh, shush. Anyway, I was in biology class, and we were working on word maps for carnivore, herbivore, omnivore, scavenger, etc, and my extemely spastic and hilarious friend Sam- he's a guy- loves to draw himself as an anime-style charachter that looks like him, only it has cat ears and a tail(its super adorable). Anyway, he drew that in for the image of carnivore, and put it on the overhead. After, he comes up to me with the picture.**

**Sam: Hi.**

**Me: I knew that was yours. Why'd you draw yourself in the carnivore word map?**

**Sam: Oh, I rarely eat vegetables. I like meat!**

**Me: Huh. Weird, cause im a vegetarian.**

**Sam: *Shakes his head* You live in a sad world, Lexi.**

**Me: Whatever. Its not ****_that _****bad.**

**Sam: *Walks away, still shaking his head***

**Me: *Shrugs and continues working on word maps***

**Meghan who sits next to me: Wait, you're a vegetarian?**

**Me: Yep. *Draws a horrible girraffe for herbivore* Oh, this sucks.**

**Meghan: But don't you like seafood?**

**Me: Oh, yeah, I love salmon.**

**Guy who sits in front of me who's name I can't remember: *Turns around to look at me* Wait! You like Sam?**

**Me: No! no! Not what I said! Salmon, I like salmon! D:**

**lol its funnier now that i think about it.. XD anyway, on with the story, to those who read this horribly long authors note! Oh, the dialouge might change a little or go to different people/digimon in this because something happens thats totally unrelated. oh, and just pretend that each episode is a day. So the original digidestined have been in the digiworld for about 8 days, and Charlie's been there for about 2 and a half.**

Evil shows his face.

"This place could really use a good bus system." A voice said.

"Yeah, but it looks like we're at the end of the line." _Matt! The others!_

Joe was still sulking on the ground. "We're doomed. Trapped on an island." Joe moaned. "We'll never get out of here alive. I knew I wouldn't like camp. But would my folks listen to me? No-oo. I wanted to go to summer school!"

I sighed. "Oh, shut up already, will you? You sound like a whiny two year old. Of _course _we'll get out of this alive. Just because it's an island doesn't mean certain death. Did you ever think about Hawaii? That's an island."

"But Hawaii doesn't have digimon who want to kill you!" Joe insisted.

"Yeah? Have you ever been to Hawaii? Try getting past the tourists." I snapped. It was getting really annoying. I turned to Matt.

"God, I knew he was annoying on TV, but dealing with him for real is impossible!" I said, exasperated. Matt kind-of grinned.

"Yeah. You'll get used to it."

"That's when I'll know I've gone bonkers."

* * *

_Somewhere else on the mountain that the show doesn't care to specify.._

Leomon looked up just as a black gear sped by overhead. "Another black gear," He said grimly. He started to walk up the path. "I sense danger," He said. Suddenly, a large green creature with white hair, huge teeth in a mouth that never quite seemed to close, had a skull and crossbones tattoo and, bearing a club, jumped in front of Leomon with a battle roar.

"Leomon, you might be mighty, but now you face me. Your kindhearted leadership is unimpressive." He snarled, and leaped towads Leomon.

"Ogremon, you are truly the most evil of the bad digimon. There is no limit to your ruthlessness." Leomon said. He pulled his machete out of it's sheath. It met the club halfway with a clang. Both weapons flew away, landing too far for either owner to reach.

"No one asked you here. No one wants you here." Ogremon said. "I strongly suggest that you go now, while you still can."

"The endless attack of black gears, which keep dropping from this mountain, is transforming perfectly peaceful innocent digimon into monsters. I have come here to make it stop!" Leomon said angrily.

"What a joke. You have been warned." Ogremon said, drawing his fist back for a punch. Purple energy flowed from his hand, but Leomon countered with the same attack, only with orange lion energy instead. Both roared. The attacks met, and the rocks surrounding them exploded.

"Both of you, stop. Cease this foolishness." A voice commanded. "I command that the two of you work together for me, not fight. you will work for me."

"I will never do that," Leomon said.

"And neither will I." Ogremon seconded.

"Be silent!" Said the voice. They both looked over to see a purple/black mon with ragged wings and long, crossed arms. He had fangs, horns, and red eyes. His mask would almost remind one of batman. "For I am Devimon. Ultimate ruler of the demon underworld. You must obey my every command!"

"Sir, you don't need that joker. I can handle whatever you want done without anyone's assistence." Ogremon said.

"I think not. It is the digidestined kids you will be fighting."

"The digidestined?" Leomon exclaimed. "Where are they?"

Devimon grinned, his white fangs contrasting with the pale blue-purple of his skin.

"They are already here on Infinity mountain. Now find them and destroy the entire group."

Leomon started. He pointed a finger at Devimon accusingly. "Destroy them? I'll destroy you for having threatened the digidestined!" He thrust out a hand. "Fist of the beast king!" He cried, and the orange lion energy burst out. It spiraled towards Devimon, but.. Devimon wasn't there. He had vanished.

"Huh?" Leomon grunted, looking around.

"Leomon, I am not requesting your cooperation, I am demanding it!" Devimon's voice said. "Prepare for the touch of evil!" One of Devimon's long hands burst from the ground, nails digging into the skin of Leomons back. Purple lightning danced across his shoulders.

"Ruurgh!" Leomon yelled. Devimon rose from the ground behind him.

"Now you will obey my every command."

Leomon slumped and the hand retreated. "Yes, I will obey." He said distantly. His eyes were no longer peircing blue, but a startling white.

* * *

"Hmm." Tai mused, looking from his telescope to a peice of paper in his lap.

"What'cha doing?" Agumon asked curiously.

"Making a map of the island. That way, we will know exactly where we are and where we've already been."

Izzy walked up behind them. "Yes, that works in theory." He peered over Tai's shoulder. His eyes popped wide. "What? Did you say map or mess?"

"Let me see!" I looked over Tai's shoulder curiously, and almost did the same thing. It was just a bunch of random wriggly lines and scribbles. It looked like a picture of spaghetti drawn by a three year old! Tai didn't look very happy at everybody peering at it quizzically.

"No question, man," Matt said with a shocked-slash-bewildered look on his face. "You are the dude of doodles!"

"If you follow that map it'll lead right to a headache." Sora stated.

"Well I can read it just fine and that's all that's really important!" Tai said defensively, glaring at us.

"We don't need a map to know we're totally lost," Joe said. "I figured that out a long time ago." He was still on the ground a couple feet away.

"Oh, give it up already," I said irritably.

"I just figured out that these gloves really don't go with this dress." Mimi said, oblivious.

"How said," Palmon said sympathetically.

"Genius," I muttered. "I'm surrounded by prodigys."

"Hey!" Izzy protested.

"Except you, Izzy," I promised. "You actually _are _a genius."

"Thank you," Izzy said.

**BOOM!**

Everyone looked over in surprise.

"What the.." I said. Why is it that whenever things calmed down, something exploded? I'd noticed that.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"You know, by now, you would think you'd notice that loud explosions mean bad things!" I said.

"Just asking." Matt said in surrender.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're gonna wait here to find out." Joe sighed. The loud blast, whatever it was, had destroyed part of the pathway.

"Great," I said sarcastically. "What normally nice digimon that we really shouldn't try to reason with do you think it is this time?"

"At least it won't be a long wait." Sora said. Ahead of us looked like something out of Percy Jackson's mythology. What? I read. It was a half lion, half extremely buff human with fur. It had a large sheath attatched to it's hip, and I really didn't like the size of it.

I gulped. "What a large sword you have there, grandma." I said nervously. "And teeth, too."

"Dont worry; Leomon is our friend." Patomon said happily.

"With really big teeth," Tk pointed out.

"He just uses them for smiling." Patoman said. Gabumon smiled.

"He's a just leader and role model for all digimon." Gabumon gushed.

"Did nobody hear me say 'normally nice'?" I said loudly. From Leomon's expression, I sincerely doubted he was here to not try to kill us.

"I want the children." He growled. Everybody gasped a unanimous "Huh!?"

"I told you! Why does nobody listen to me?" I moaned.

"Call me paranoid, but I think it's time we run!" Joe cried when Leomon pulled out his sword/knife thing.. Machete? Yeah, that was it. When he pulled out his machete to try and kill us.

We all screamed and ran. He leaped after us over the gap with a growl. We ran over uphill, and Tai's map slipped out of his pocket.

"Oh no! My map!" He skidded to a halt and turned the other way.

"Tai, come back!" Agumon called as Leomon drew closer. "Forget the map!"

"Tai!" I stopped and darted towards him, grabbing his arm and pulling him forward. "Hurry!"

"Pepperbreath!" Agumon yelled. The ball of flame hit the map on the way, burning it to ash. Leomon just blocked it with his machete, and the black paper fell to the ground.

"Come _on!_" I yanked Tai's arm, and he finally started running. We all stumbled away.

"Sorry about your map," Agumon panted.

"It's okay. At least it didn't fall into the hands of the enemy." Tai said.

"Actually, maybe they would've been confused long enough for us to escape." I said. Tai glared at me.

"Sorry. I've got sarcasm in my blood."

"Don't slow down, Charlie, he's right behind us!" Matt yelled. We seemed to somehow be outrunning Leomon, staying a few feet in front of the blade of Leomon's machete, but my hopes were dashed when a large, green _thing _stepped out from behind the rocks in front of us.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going?" It said. We all skidded to a halt. "Well, children, how good of you to stop by."

"He look hungry to you?" Patomon said nervously.

"We're too small to eat!" Tk exclaimed. "And I'm full of junk food!"

"Well, he's not against a little snack." Gomamon said.

"Make it easy on yourselves; give up now." Leomon said from behind us. "Or else!"

"I don't see an exit door," Matt said anxiously.

"This proves the theory that well executed teamwork is efficient even for bad guys." Izzy observed.

"Izzy, if we ever get back home, I swear, you _really _need to find a girlfriend!" I said.

"But Leomon has always been Ogremon's worst enemy! What's happened to him?" Beeyomon said worriedly.

"I think I have an idea," I said as we moved back to back. "Just a wild guess based on previous experience, but.. _maybe a black gear?!_"

"Ready, Leomon?" Ogremon said. He lunged at us, club raised. Leomon pulled his sword arm back and jerked towards us, growling. I looked back and forth, my back pressed against Matt's.

"Aaah!" I don't think I can specify who yelled. It might have been me. Or Tk. Or Sora. Or Matt. Or Tai. Maybe Mimi or Joe. Actually, it might have been all of us. Yeah, I think that's it.

Matt, Tai, and Mimi's digivices glowed.

"Agumon, digivolve to... Greymon!"

"Gabumon, digivolve to... Garurumon!"

"Palmon, digivolve to... Togemon!"

They leapt at Leomon, who blocked with his machete and fell back. Sora, Izzy, and Joe's were next.

"Beeyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve to... Abuterimon!"

"Gomamon, digivolve to... Ikkaukumon!"

The three jumped into action, driving Ogremon back.

If one of us had looked up, we would've seen Devimon standing at the top of a cliff, watching. None of us did.

_They've all digivolved!_

Matt grabbed Tk's hand. "Come with me, Tk!" He pulled Tk away from the fight. Tai stood ready with Greymon.

"Let 'em have it, Greymon!" He shouted.

"Novablast!" Greymon fired, but again Liomon blocked with the machete.

"Harpoon torpedo!" Ikkaukumon rumbled. His horn blasted ff and towards Ogremon, splitting apart and hitting point-blank.

"Needle spray!" Togemon bellowed, shooting rapid fire, needles slamming into Liomon.

"Ha!" I said. "Can't block _that _with your stupid machete!"

"Listen up," Tai shouted. "Everyone together now!"

_They have learned the secret of teamwork. This group of six attacking together is dangerous. __Why haven't the Patomon or the Chaymon digivolved?_

"Are you ready?" Tai called. Greymon reared up to attack, but at that exact moment the top of the mountain chose to drop rocks on us.

"Avalanche, watch out!" Joe shouted. A rock that could easily crush any of us fell towards us. I ducked, sheilding Chaymon.

"Howling blaster!" Garurumon howled. Blue energy, true to it's name, blasted a rock to bits. Little shards rained down, and I felt a sharp sting on my cheek. I didn't have any time to think about it, however.

"Meteor wing!" Birdramon screeched.

"Electro shocker!" Came Abuterimon's cry.

"Novablast!" Greymon shouted.

Everyone ducked. The rocks never stood a chance. They were completely demolished, the shards too fine to cut me.

Tai stood and looked around. "Oh, wow. Everybody okay?" He shouted.

"Oh, yeah, like a day at the beach!" Matt called from behind a rock. Matt, joe, mine, and Mimi's heads all popped out from behind a boulder.

"Yep. We should totally do this again sometime! Minus the exploding rocks and digimon!" I said.

"I think I need a facial," Mimi thought aloud.

"Not now, Mimi!"

Tai looked over. "Ah!" Agumon, Gabumon, and Palmon were all lying on the ground, completely drained. Tai ran over to them, followed closely by Matt. "Abumon, speak to me!"

"We're not wounded, Tai. We're all just a little exhausted." Abumon said. Matt leaned down to check on Gabumon.

"With two DigiEvolutions in one day, no wonder!" Tai exclaimed.

"Poor Beeyo." Sora murmured.

"Hey, what happened to the bad guys?" Izzy asked. I looked around. Ogremon and Leomon where nowhere to be seen.

"They dissapeared!" Tai said.

"Are you sure?" Palmon asked. I sighed.

"Oh, Palmon.."

"Do you think that avalanche knocked them both off the cliff?" Gabumon asked uncertainly.

"Not at all." I said. "They ditched us."

Joe creeped over to the edge of the mountain trail. "Hello!" He called loudly. After a minute he turned back to look at us. "Unless they can fly, they're goners."

"Neither one of them had wings, so I'm sure they weren't airworthy." Sora pointed out.

"They. ditched. us," I said slowly, as if I were talking to a five year old. "That was no avalanche."

"Nothing is logical here. Anything is bound to happen, including flying monsters." Joe said wearily.

"For once, you might be right, Joe." Sora said.

"Hello-oo!" I called. "Earth to everyone: That wasn't an avalanche. Nothing set it off. It was more like it blew up."

Matt nodded thoughtfully. "You might just be right." He said. "That _is_ a little fishy."

"Thank you!" I said happily. "Logic!"

"Stress accumulates untill a crack develops and with the excess weight, suddenly the terra firma isn't so firma anymore."

"You know, Izzy, when I said logic, I wasn't asking for a sciency response as to why terra isn't firma because it's stressed out!" I paused. "Ah, that didn't make any sense. Biology isn't my best subject."

"Err, biology is the study of li-" Izzy started.

"But what I'm trying to say is that that wasn't an avalanche. It was just a diversion."

We started down the path. "Yeah, it looked to me like someone blasted it loose." Matt said.

"Mm. Thank you. Something doesn't feel right.." I trailed off, looked over my shoulder. I felt like I was being watched.

~oOo~

Once again, if only we had looked up, we would have seen Devimon in a different spot, but observing all the same.

_They are more powerful than I suspected, but I shall strike while they are exhausted and destroy them all. _Devimon grinned. "Hehehehehe.."

~oOo~

"I'm intriuged that our Digimon were abe to digivolve twice in one day." Izzy pondered aloud. We had been walking in the woods for a while. It reminded me of how my mom and I had always walked on the beach. I sighed.

"Well it was sure lucky for us that they were able to do it." Tai admitted.

"Hey," Matt said. "Charlie, you're bleeding!"

"What? I am?"

Matt pointed to his cheek. I lifted a hand up to my face. Oh! The rock!

"Oh, thats fine. When Garurumon blew up the rock, a shard cut me, thats all."

"I think the digimon are getting stronger. I wonder if that's a normal part of their evolution, or if we're bringing out something special in them." Sora said.

"A fascinating hypothesis. If only we could test it.." Izzy said.

"I think today was too much for them." Matt said.

"Palmon's looking very tired." Mimi said worriedly, glancing at the exhausted digimon.

"I've been tired before, don't worry." Palmon said, sounding like she was about to fall over.

"Yeah, worry," I said. "You guys looked wiped." And they really did. Each and every one of them-except for Chaymon and Patomon, but they hadn't digivolved- looked dog tired. If we got attacked now, we were all Digi-toast.

"Admit it, Palmon, we need to stop and rest." Beeyomon said.

"You know, to be perfectly honest, I think that would be a good idea for all of us." Joe suggested.

"Rest where? I don't want to sleep on the ground." Sora said.

I put a hand on Sora's shoulder. I didn't like seeing my friend sound so depressed."Cheer up. We've slept on the ground before. It's not that bad." I tried.

She shrugged me off violently and turned to face me."You've only been here for two days!" Sora cried. "You have _no idea _how bad things are!"

I shrunk back. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to-"

"What? Didn't mean to what? Show up here? Help us? You shouldn't have! We don't need your help!" She said angrily.

"Hey, woah, chill out, Sora." Tai said.

"..." My lower lip wobbled. Is that how they felt? They wanted me gone? I didn't belong here? I hadn't really been here long enough to say what's what, but it still hurt. I hugged Chaymon to me and stared at the ground.

"Hey!" Matt said. He got between me and Sora. Everyone stopped walking. "You can just stop right there. She got attacked by Leomon and Ogremon, just like you. She followed Joe to keep an eye on him and ended up getting attacked by Unimon. She slept on a cave floor. She got sucked into this whole mess and the last thing we need is to be fighting each other!"

Suddenly Joe started and pointed somewhere in the woods. "Look! A mansion!"

And it certainly was a mansion. Just a little farther to the left, tucked into the trees, was a huge house with yellow walls and a purple roof.

"Maybe it's a hotel!" Matt said quickly. "Come on!"

"Wait! What if it's a trap?" I said.

"Just stop it, Charlie, we need to rest!" Mimi said.

They all took off running. I just walked behind them. _So that's how it is.. they want me to leave? Matt's just trying to make me feel better. They're right. I don't belong here. _I shouldered my pack and looked down at Chaymon.

"I think it's time we leave." I said quietly. "They don't need me."

Chaymon hesitated, then sighed. "Charlie. I'm not saying that's a good decision, but I'll follow you anyway."

"Yeah. That mansion, just sitting there exactly when we need it? Something isn't right. But they won't listen to me."

I looked at the group. They were way ahead of me now, gawking at the house. Matt probably felt the same way as everyone else. Maybe they would all be better off without me. I turned from the path and walked into the forest.

DIGIMONDIGIMON

"Here, Chaymon, this looks like a decent place to sleep." I said. I wasn't far from the mansion. Just in case something really did happen. I didn't want to leave them. Even if I wasn't really their friend. We had come across a large tree, whose leaves acted like a roof, coming down in an almost-dome shape. The ground was mossy and soft.

"Is there any food?"

"I don't know, but I'll check. Here-" I put Chaymon down on the moss. "Stay there. I'll be back soon." I walked for a while through the trees.

"Food, food.." I spotted a flash of red above me and looked up. "Food!"

It was an apple tree. Lots of apples. Now how to get them down..? Oh! The first six episodes! Didn't all digimon, including nice mode ones, have an attack? Kind of like a weak pink bath bubbles kind of thing?

I ran back. Chaymon was still in the same spot, sleeping.

"Chaymon!"

She woke with a start. "Huh- oh- I wasn't sleeping."

"Chaymon, you have an attack, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"I need some help."

~oOo~

"What a place! I can't believe my eyes! It's just too good to be true!" Tai said.

"I hope they have a hot tub." Joe said happily. "As long as it's not _too _hot."

Everyone ran to the door except Tai and Agumon.

"Wait you guys! Don't just go barging in there, it could be dangerous!" Tai called. They ignored him.

Agumon looked at Tai. "Hey, was this place on your map?" He asked.

"Hmm. Somehow I don't think so."

Joe and Matt stood at the doorway. "Go ahead, Joe, open the door." Matt said.

"Maybe we should knock first."

"Joe, nobody knocks the door at a hotel."

"This place should be on your map." Agumon said. Tai leaned closer to him. A vein throbbed.

"Agumon, if you recall, you burned up my map." He pointed out, a little miffed.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, here goes." Joe said, and opened the door. "I don't see a desk clerk." The place was completely abandoned: the lights were off, there was nobody there. "Anybody here?" Joe called.

"It looks weird." Tai said.

"It feels weird." Izzy observed.

"Well it doesn't look or feel weird to me," Joe said, walking into the house.

"Perhaps my definition of weird is different then yours." Izzy said.

"I'm with you," Sora said. Joe looked back.

"Think about it. Are we safer in the open woods with no shelter, or here in a sturdy building we can defend from attack?" Joe siad.

"I have to admit, you have a point." Matt said, crossing his arms and looking around. Tk pushed through and stepped inside, followed closely by Patomon.

"That's beautiful!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?" Joe said. He looked back. On the wall was a painting of an praying angel, with white wings, standing on a cloud. It looked eerily out of place. "Oh. Yeah."

"Lookit! It's an angel." Tk said in awe.

"What's an angel, Tk?" Patamon asked curiously. Mimi stepped closer to look at the painting.

"Something special that watches over you. Kind of like you guys."

Joe turned around. He seemed a little desperate, and kind of stressed out. "If this is a spooked out haunted house, would there be pictures of angels hanging on the walls? I don't think so!"

"Relax. We just want to be careful." Sora said with her hands on her hips.

"You know," Matt said casually. "You sound a little bit like Charlie." They all seemed to realize at that moment that Charlie was gone.

Everyone froze. "Charlie!"

They all bolted in different directions. Matt and Tai went outside, while Mimi, Sora, and Izzy went through all the rooms. Tk stayed in the main room in case she came back. Charlie was nowhere to be found.

They met up a few minutes later.

"She wasn't in the bathrooms," Mimi said.

"Or the bedrooms."

"Or the basement."

"We couldn't find her outside, either."

Matt glared at Sora. "This is your fault!"

"My fault?" She seemed almost surprised. "How is this my fault?"

"She ran away. She thought we didn't want her here."

"Oh! I forgot about that. I didn't mean it, honest, I was just tired and it slipped out."

"Well, obviously she's gone. Why don't we rest here and look for her tomorrow?" Joe reasoned.

"Yeah."

"Agreed."

"Mm-hm."

"No!"

Everyone looked at Matt. "Who here remembers our first couple of nights? She could be attacked. She could starve. She-"

Joe cut him off. "Look, we're all too tired now."

"Fine. You guys go ahead. I'll keep going. Why don't you all go take a bath or something?"

He spun on his heel and went back outside. The door slammed behind him. Gabumon sighed. "I'll go after him." The door closed again, more gently this time. Everyone just stood there for a couple of minutes. Sora looked distraught.

"I didn't mean it," She muttered. "She didn't have to take it so seriously."

"Um, Sora," Mimi said. "What if that's how she felt too? She might've already thought she didn't belong with us. After all, her Chaymon hasn't digivolved yet, and she got here from an even different world from ours. To her, you just confirmed it."

"Oh.. Yeah. I never thought of it like that." Sora said guiltily. "I hope he finds her."

"If anyone can, Matt can," Tai said. "After all, he found her the first time, right?"

"Oh, look at the digimon. They're out like a light." Joe said.

"I hope they have a dress shop. I never wore anything for more then two days in a row before." Mimi said.

"Let's take a nap later." Izzy said. They all walked in farther to explore.

"Well, no crowds," Tai said. "We must've missed the summer rush."

Sora looked at him. "We keep missing everything." She pointed out. Izzy just looked around.

"This is one kooky, mixed up world." Tai said.

~TRUELOVEANDROMANCE~

_matts pov_

"Charlie!" Matt called. "Where are you?"

He pushed through some leaves. He had been searching for almost an hour, and he couldn't find her anywhere. Wherever she was, she was good at hide and go seek. He was a little worried. If she had dissapeared, either he would never find her, she had been taken by a digimon, or she had just run too far away to ever find her.

"Charlie! Charlotte!"

"What? What do you want?"

Matt started and turned around. There, leaning on a tree with her arms crossed was Charlie, her green eyes narrowed. "Oh! You're okay." Matt said, releived.

"Why would you care?"

"Charlie, Sora didn't mean it. She was just tired and upset."

"Yeah? Well, so was I. She meant it. That kind of stuff doesn't just come out of nowhere. It's okay, though. She's right. My coming here was just some freak accident. It wasn't even summer from where I was! It was the middle of the school year!" She looked away, and her brown, curly hair fell into her eyes.

"Why are you here? What about the mansion?"

"What about the mansion? I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I am. You can leave now." She got up from the tree and made to walk away. I stepped towards her and grabbed her arm. Bad mistake. She whipped around and grabbed my arm, spinning me around and slamming me into a tree with one arm behind my back. It happened so fast I didn't even have time to process it. One second I was holding Charlie's wrist, and the next I was eating bark.

"Oof!"

"Look, just leave me alone!"

"No! I won't! Nobody thinks you came here by mistake, Charlie! You can't just leave!"

"Watch me."

She let go and ran into the trees.

* * *

"Charlie!" Matt called. "Where are you?"

He had been crashing around in the woods for a while, walking right past our tree a couple of times. It was getting annoying.

Chaymon had used his attack to knock most of the apples out of the tree. After a couple of trips, we had gotten it all to our little spot. A little bit of searching provided a small stream with water where I had taken a bath and we drank, so we ate well. About twently or so minutes after, I could hear Tai and Matt looking for me and assumed that they had noticed I was gone.

They hadn't found me, and went back inside. I had been sleeping when Matt came back out. Matt came by again. He was just through the trees a little. I sighed and stood, walking up behind him and leaning against a tree.

"Charlie! Charlotte!"

"What? What do you want?" I said irritably.

Matt jumped and turned around. "Oh! You're okay." He said. He sounded almost.. relieved?

"Why would you care?" I snapped.

"Charlie, Sora didn't mean it. She was just tired and upset."

Tired and upset. Right. Because we all hadn't been tired and upset! Besides, she didn't just pull that stuff out of her butt. She may not have noticed it, but that's what she really felt.

"Yeah? Well, so was I. She meant it. That kind of stuff doesn't just come out of nowhere. It's okay, though. She's right. My coming here was just some freak accident. It wasn't even summer from where I was! It was the middle of the school year!" I looked away.

"Why are you here?" I said gruffly. "What about the mansion?"

"What about the mansion? I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I am. You can leave now." I turned and started walking back to my tree. I heard shuffling behind me, and then Matt was holding my wrist. I growled and spun around, grabbing his arm and spun him around, slamming him into a tree.

"Oof!"

I twisted his arm up. "Look, just leave me alone!"

"No! I won't! Nobody thinks you came here by mistake, Charlie! You can't just leave!"

"Watch me." I felt about ready to cry. I released him and turned, running away, so he couldn't see my tears.

**~Quote: Maybe it's not about the happy ending. Maybe it's about the story~**

Everyone had eaten after finding a huge feast in the dining room, bathed, and dressed for bed. They were in the main room, waiting for Matt and Charlie. It was dark out. Matt had sent Gabumon back about an hour and a half ago.

"Where are they? Matt left, like, two hours ago." Sora said.

"I don't know. Maybe they found a mansion, too." Mimi said thoughtfully.

"I doubt that, Mimi," Joe said wearily.

"The chance of them getting lost when they were so close to the mansion is nearly impossible. This place is too big to lose track of." Izzy said. "I hope they're okay."

Suddenly the doors opened, and Matt half-staggered in. He was exahusted. The group swarmed around him.

"Are you okay?"

"Did you find Charlie?"

"What happened? You were gone for so long-"

Everyone spoke in a rush, talking at the same time. Matt collapsed onto a stair.

"I found her, all right." He said bitterly.

"Oh! Where is she?" Tk asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"What do you mean, Matt?" Tai asked.

"I found her.. actually, it was more like she found me. She didn't want to come back. I tried to stop her, but.. she's stronger then she looks. She ran away again, and I couldn't find her after that."

Mimi gasped. "She attacked you?"

The corner of Matt's mouth tugged up into a tired smile. "It was called for, I guess."

"Oh.."

"She was fine, though. She didn't look hurt or anything."

"Why don't we go to bed? Then we'll go to where you saw her last and look for her in the morning." Joe said, and yawned.

"Yeah," Matt said wearily. "Sleep sounds good."

~oOo~

Joe opened the door. "Wooow."

There were so many beds. They all looked soft and comfortable. Tk jumped into his happily, laughing, with Patamon. "The only thing better is bunk beds!" He giggled.

Izzy examined his. "Boy, this feels great," He commented, feeling the sheets. "The last time I had a bed this soft, I was dreaming."

"Oh, how I've missed sleeping on soft silky sheets." Mimi said, smiling. She, Sora and Joe were already in bed along with Palmon, Beeyomon, and Gomamon.

"Mmm." Sora sighed.

"I'll tell you what I don't miss," Joe started, adjusting his glasses. "I don't miss hiking throught the blazing hot desert, and another thing I really don't miss is starving in the jungle." He looked around. "Oh."

Everyone had sad looks.

"We're a long way from home." Joe said sadly.

Nobody said anything. "Sorry." Joe apologized. Tai rubbed his shoulder.

"That's okay, Joe. We all miss being home. And I'm sure that we're all wondering if we'll ever get back there."

Matt laid back in bed. "I'll bet our dissapearence caused a big fuss at school and all over town." He said. "But we've been gone so long, everybody must've given up looking for us by now."

Tk was snuggled under the covers with Patomon. "Mom and dad wouldn't stop." He said.

"I'm homesick." Mimi stated. "Aren't you?" She said to Sora.

"We'll find our way back. Don't worry Mimi." She said.

Matt stared at the ceiling. _What about Charlie? We can't exactly help her find her way back._

"Let's just go to sleep and try to have nice dreams." Mimi said.

"Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight Sora."

"Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight."

Everyone turned their lights off, and the house was dark.

* * *

"It was so easy to deceive them." Devimon said. _Except for the one girl and her Chaymon._

"Even the digidestined appear to have childish and simple minds." In the main room of the house, the beautiful angle painting released an evil aura. Slowly, Devimon slid out of it like he was surfacing from water, landing on the ground with a smirk. He folded his wings. Waiting for him was Ogremon and Leomon.

"What a joy to be rid of the digidestined at last." Ogremon said.

"And you, Leomon?" Devimon questioned.

"I cannot disobey your orders."

Devimon grinned widely. "Hehehehehe." He looked suddenly behind him. "Huh?"

The light was on in one of the rooms. "I can go to the bathroom by myself." Came Tai's voice. He and Agumon stepped out.

"I don't mind keeping you company, Tai. It's dark and scary here."

Tai looked at Agumon. "For your information, I happen to like the dark."

They walked on. "Stop treating me like a kid." Neither of them noticed that the angel painting was now black.

**XXX**

_Charlie pov_

I stifled a gasp. Ogremon and Leomon had just walked right past my tree. They were headed for the mansion! I had know it was a trap. I should've said something to Matt when he found me. I had to help them. I picked up my pack and stuffled the extra ten or so apples in it, then picked up Chaymon.

"Ssh," I said. "Leomon and Ogremon are headed for the gang."

I slipped through the trees, following them quietly._ Do I attack? Or do I go ahead and warn the others?_

I looked down at Chaymon. Neither of us would do very much good against two full grown digimon. _Warn the others it is, _I decided. I detoured through the trees on the right of them, running as fast as I could while still being quiet. I stopped at the edge of the woods, studying the building.

I couldn't just go through the front door; that's where they were going. I looked up. Window? Possibly.

_That's a little high, _I thought nervously. I mentally slapped myself. _Warn them, you have to warn them, you can climb a tree!_

I figured the lower floors -maybe the second one- would have the bedrooms in it. "Please let them all be in one room," I prayed. I looked around at the clearing before dashing towards a tree with a particularly long branch extending towards a window. I shimmied up the trunk, with Chaymon in my bag.

Oh, no. I couldn't do this. I was looking at the branch by the window, which seemed a lot less sturdy then it did from the ground. I was too high! What if I fell? For some reason, a quote from a poster in one of my teacher's classrooms, the kind that you see every day but never really pay any attention to, popped into my head.

_100% of all shots not taken.. miss._

I took a deep breath. I could do this. Probably. I inched forward, scooting across the branch. Halfway across, I saw Ogremon and Leomon almost directly under me. I froze.

If leomon is half cat, does that mean he has a good sense of smell? I hoped not. I held my breath, but they were completely oblivious to me as they walked up the lawn and through the front door.

_I have to hurry!_

I scooted the rest of the way across the branch just a little faster, finally making it to the window. I peered inside. Directly under the window was Matt's bed. **(I know thats not accurate, but i had to) **I tested the window. Locked.

I banged on it. "Hey." I whispered loudly. "Hey!"

Matt stirred, then opened his eyes. I kept banging, and he looked up. I think he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw me there.

"Hey! You came back!" His voice was muffled from the glass. I banged on it again.

"Matt! Get out of there!"

"What?"

"I said get out of-" Suddenly the window dissolved, and I fell through it and landed in Matt's bed.

"Oof! Matt, Ogremon, Leomon! They're here-" I faltered. The whole house had vanished, leaving only rotted wood ruins. All we were on was a broken platform.

Matt gasped. "Wake up everybody, something's wrong!" He yelled.

Everyone sat up. Sora and Mimi gasped, pulling up their sheets when they realized that the robes had vanished along with the building.

"Huh?"

"Wha-"

The beds suddenly all took off from the platform. "Whaaargh!" I shouted when Matt's bed jerked up and into the air.

"This is way worse then the tree! Way worse!"

"Because together you are strong," I heard, and looked down. I got vertigo, but I saw Tai and a black Mon that looked like an oversized vampire bat in a supervillain mask. "I will use my touch of evil to scatter you throughout the digiworld!"

Everyone was yelling and clinging to the beds. I gripped the bedpost and held on for dear life. Chaymon was safe in my bag. Matt held on to Gabumon, who was grasping the headboard.

"The food, the bath, the building, none of it was real. I created all of it from your imagination. "

"Listen, you, if you don't bring back my friends you're gonna be in really big trouble!" Tai yelled.

"That is amusing. My concerns are much more important than your friends." Devimon said.

"That's my only concern." Tai said angrily. "You bring them back now!"

"Insolent brat! Bring them back? You dare to order me?" He raised his arms. "Allow me to show you who's really in control here!"

I was too high up to tell, but I think he caused an earthquake, because everything started shaking violently. "You see, I have discovered the secret of black gears from below." Devimon said.

Even with the bucking bed, I could see infinity mountain crack.

"I call them forth to do my bidding."

Huge black gears turned inside the mountain. Huge cracks formed everywhere, splitting the island into fourths. The land masses floated away.

"You and your friends happened upon this tiny island, which is just one of the fragments of your world, scattered across an enourmos ocean. You pretend you are strangers and know nothing of this, but _I_ am aware that you are the digidestined."

Everyone stared in horor as the islands floated apart.

"You were sent to rescue this world from my domination."

I was too high now to hear the rest of the conversation. "Matt!" I cried. "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Matt yelled over the wind.

The bed spun and rocked. When I was able to look down again, I saw Leomon holding Tai by the throat with his machete at the ready. "Tai!" I yelled.

"Nooo!" Tai cried. "Hellp!"

Tai's bed crashed to the ground, and Leomon was suddenly engulfed with light. A black gear exploded from Leomon's back. Devimon didn't look too happy about whatever was said, and raised his hand toward the beds. Black energy spewed from his hand like lightning, and the beds all shot down into a sudden nosedive. I screamed.

Leomon sent a fist of the beast king towards Devimon, momentarily distracting him. The beds jerked to a stop and starting spinning around again.

"Are you okay?" Matt yelled to me.

"Yeah! I'm having a great time!" I shrieked.

Izzy's bed floated above us, and I heard Tentomon say, "Leomon is helping us! We are going to be fine."

"We're all going to die!" I cried.

Ogremon attacked Leomon, and they clashed weapons. Leomon said something, then turned and stabbed the ground in front of Tai and Agumon. The ground split, and the cliff and Agumon fell, landing on a conveiniently placed floating rock. It sped away. Leomon roared in pain when Devimon hit him with the black lightning.

The beds spiraled away from each other.

DIGIMINDIGIMON **(Okay, i'm going to write in Matt's landing. just so there's no gaps. this isn't in the series)**

"Aahh!" I yelled. So did Matt. And Gabumon. Chaymon was still in my bag, but was fully aware that if she came out he would be whisked away by the hurricane-force winds.

We flew wildly towards a snowy looking island. It was blizzarding, and we were buffeted with wind and hail. I couldn't see, it was hard to breath, and it was getting harder to hold on to the bed. My hair whipped wildly around my face like a live thing.

"Matt!" My voice was snatched away by the wind. "Matt, I'm slipping!" It was true. I was grasping at the post, but it was covered in ice and frost and was slippery to hold, and the wind was tearing me away.

"No! Hold on!" I couldn't see Matt. A hand slipped from the pole, and suddenly I wasn't on the bed, I was hanging off the edge, and there was Matt, yelling something I couldn't quite catch.

"Help!" I screamed. I kicked my feet, but I couldn't pull myself back up. My other hand slipped, and Matt grabbed my wrist before I could fall.

"Hold on! Don't let go!" Matt said, squinting through the hail to see me. Gabumon held him on the bed.

"I can't!" I yelled. The wind was howling, I was blind, but I could feel Matt's grip on my hand slipping. He let go of the bed and grabbed my wrist with both hands.

"No! Let go!" I cried. He was sliding, and Gabumon was having trouble holding him.

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not letting go!"

"You'll fall!" The wind stung my cheeks, and tears were forced from my eyes.

"I don't care-ahh!" The bed dropped suddenly. Matt slid to the other end of the bed, and I swung along under him. His grip tightened. "Just hold on!"

_"Let go!" _I shrieked.

"No-"

I wrestled with the wind, just managing to bring up my hand. He had to let go. He would fall! We were so high up, it would kill him! Better just me. I wasn't going to let anybody die!

The wind howled in my ears. I raised my hand up to his, scrabbling at his fingers.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Matt said frantically. "You'll fall!"

"I know." I didn't know if he heard me or not. With a final cry, I ripped my hand from his, and the wind grabbed me up and flung me around like a rag doll. I spun away from the bed. Matt screamed.

I blacked out.

* * *

**Dun-dun-duuun! Oh no! Is she okay?! Maybe.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All of my stories will be on a temporary 2 month haitus. I'm sorry! I'll start up again some time in late November or early December. THIS IS NOT PERMANENT. I know some authors will say 'temporary' and then you don't hear from them for five years, but this is not that! I am working on an original story called Spirit Walker. I want to try and get at least half of it done before posting it on fictionpress and wattpad. Sorry! I love these stories, but i'm so crunched for time with reading..** **I never thought I would put my stories on haitus, as I hate it when people do, but alas, it is for the sake of writing.**


End file.
